Killers
by iwantawarbler
Summary: AU: Rachel Berry is an assassin for the CIA. But when she reconnects with her old high school crush, Blaine Anderson, the agent becomes the enemy. SMUUUUUTTTTTT and one-shot.


**This one-shot is loosely based off of "Killers" with Ashton Kutcher. But, it's pretty different. I didn't make Blaine a performer, I made him a techie because I don't know… anyway, read and review! Most importantly, enjoy! **

* * *

_ How many fucking times has she been in this scenario?_ Rachel really doesn't want to admit it. But, here she sits in a bar, in a short, tight dress, awaiting Intel from her boss. She's good at what she does and she knows it. Rachel is short, petite, and has a pretty face. Nobody would ever expect her to be an assassin.

It's not like she kills everyone, or a lot of people. Okay. Twenty-three people. Is that a lot? She works for the C.I.A. and kills bad people, _really _bad people.

She looks over at the guy on the barstool, about three down from her. _Look at him._ She thinks to herself. He has no idea what she has to do in a matter of minutes. She decides analyzing him is a good way to pass the time, waiting for her target. His head is down, resting on one of his hands, facing away from her. He 's on the smaller side, toned, and has this curly brown hair, tamed by gel. He's wearing a gray suit, probably an intern at a law firm or a publishing company. He's probably spent all day being bossed around by his employers, making minimum wage, and hating his life. That's why he's at a bar at 12 AM. She briefly wonders how she looks. She's in a bar, it's 12 AM, and she's got a sexy dress on. His legs are bent, slightly, his heels, sitting on the footrest. The man is shaking one of his legs, constantly and it's starting to piss her off. She's trained to notice every single detail about a room and his excessive leg shaking is extremely distracting. The alcohol clearly isn't doing too much to calm his nerves. _Where the hell is Bazarov? _She needs to get out of this bar. She looks over at the man again. He's turned his head and is talking to the bartender. His profile is now visible and is looking very familiar. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ She'd recognize those lips anywhere. Rachel knows she made an audible gasp and quickly turns her head. But, she knows she's fucked.

"Rach?" She tries to ignore him. _How did she not realize it was him? _ "Rachel Berry?" _Well, shit._

"Blaine…." She grins, widely, not entirely faking it. Time certainly has been kind to him. He's even more beautiful than he was in high school.

"Wow…I mean, wow. I haven't seen you since you and my sister's graduation." He muses. "You look…just…"

"As much as I would love to catch up and trust me, I would. I'm here on business." She states, politely. Rachel watches his eyebrows furrow and then his mouth falls open as if he's realizing something.

"I know it's not my place to comment, I know we haven't talked in years, but you don't have to sell yourself so short, Rachel." _For fuck's sake. He thinks she's a goddamn hooker. _"You were…you were going places when you graduated and I have an apartment in this building, you can"-

"Blaine. I'm not a prostitute. I have actual business here. I'm a…" I'm an assassin for the C.I.A and I'm taking down a Russian terrorist as soon as he gets here. "…Head hunter. There's a man coming in here any minute and this company really wants him to work for them, so I've already talked to him and now all I have to do is send him a drink and give a little smile. Always works." She winks. _Nice cover, Berry. Nice. _

"Oh…God…I'm so sorry, I just thought…"

"Don't apologize. It looks pretty-" There he fucking is. Bazarov. He sits down at a table all by himself. This guy was pure evil. He tested his bombs on schools in Russia and was ready to make a hit, here in New York. "Excuse me." Rachel calls to the bartender. He comes her way. "Can you please send a scotch on the rocks over to that man."? She points to Bazarov. The bartender looks at her like she's crazy.

"_You _want to send a drink to _him_?" Obviously, he's wondering why an attractive twenty-something year old wants to send a drink to a scary looking old dude.

"You know what, just give me the drink, I'll do it myself." She snaps at him. Rachel really doesn't have time for his curiosity. He retreats with his tail between his legs.

It's not protocol to get this close to a target. Other agents with occupations like her were allowed to. Her boss thinks she's too small to fight off an actual threat, if it came to a physical altercation. She takes the drink, slips the tiny device into it, and with a final glare at the bartender, walks over to her target.

"You look like you need this, handsome." She places the glass in front of him. When he looks at her, she panics for a millisecond before he grins and drinks the whole thing in one go. _Hmm, perfect._

"How's about you come up to room with me?" He asks, his words almost unintelligible because of his thick accent.

"Sorry, sir. Too many things to do. Thanks for the offer." She smiles, slyly at him. _Yeah, see you in hell. _He grumbles and gets off of his seat. She smirks and returns to Blaine.

"You good?" He asks, clearly concerned for her.

"Great. So…even though I'm not a whore, can I see your apartment?" She grins. _What the hell are you doing, Berry?_

v

He leads her into his apartment and she's immediately impressed. It's not huge. But, it's nice. A two bedroom New York apartment can't be cheap.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh…water. Water's good. Thanks." She stutters. Rachel makes her way to the window just in time to see Bazarov walking in the parking lot. _Perfect timing._ She grabs the controller from her purse and presses the only button on the tiny object. _Three, two, one._ She watches the man hold his gut and collapse onto the ground. She's seen the aftermath of that little disintegrating chip too many times. It's painful to even watch. Rachel shuts the blinds and turns around to see Blaine back with two glasses of water. She takes one, thankfully. "So what do you do?" She asks, curious how he affords the place.

"Well, I was working for my dad's construction company back at home, but when I finally saved enough to move here, I did and I had an interview today for a Broadway theater."

"Oh? What for?" The mention of Broadway gets her attention.

"I'm the new lighting tech for the Nederlander Theatre." He grins. This is his passion. She recalls it always was.

"It's like high school all over again." She laughs. "Maybe this time, we'll actually hook up." She smirks at him.

"I knew you were going to bring that up." He rolls his eyes. "You don't still hate me. Do you?"

"For backing out three times?" She giggles. "Depends on what happens tonight." She croons, sitting down on the couch and placing her water on the table in front of her. Blaine seems to understand where she's going and sits next to her, the outsides of their legs touching.

"So I'm finally gonna fuck my sister's best friend." He whispers in her ear. _Holy shit. He still has the same affect on her._

"Your sister and I haven't talked in…." Her thoughts leave her mind as he starts to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Please, don't talk about my sister." He smirks. "Tell me what you've wanted me to do." He sits back and waits for her to take over. She gladly throws one leg over his lap so she can straddle him.

"I've wanted you to touch me here." She brings his hands to her waist. "And here." Rachel moves his hands to her backside. Blaine squeezes, lightly and smiles.

"Your ass is still fantastic." He smiles. "Where else?"

"Well, obviously, here." She grasps his hands and directs them to her breasts. He kneads them, gently, causing her to let out a soft whine. Rachel raises her eyebrows at him.

"…Fucking perfect tits." He kneads harder.

"And _here._" She places one of his hands between her legs. Blaine rubs his palm against her panties, smiling at the sweet moans that come from her mouth.

"Shit, Rach. You're so wet." He moves his hands. One to the small of her back and one behind her neck, pulling her in. Their lips crash together and immediately Rachel's stomach starts churning in the most delicious way. His teeth latch onto her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He takes advantage of her open mouth and slides his tongue in, smoothly. She responds, instantly, loving the taste of his mouth. She had never gotten over him. She's wanted to kiss those lips for so long. She feels his hands back in place on her behind. He squeezes rougher now and gives her a playful smack. Suddenly, Blaine gets up, bringing her up with him. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." He commands. She does as he asks and they're off to the bedroom.

Once on the bed, things move faster. Clothes are ripped off and mouths are everywhere.

"You good?" Blaine asks as he hovers over her, a condom in place.

"Yes, please, now." She doesn't even find it pathetic that she's begging him. There is no gentleness, just him slamming his hips into hers until he's balls deep inside of her. Rachel arches her back and lets out a loud shriek of pleasure. "Move…please…fast…now." She pleads.

"Yes, ma'am." He grins, slyly and starts thrusting. "Jesus, fuck. You're so tight. When's the last time you did this, baby?" He pants. She knows she's affecting him as much as he is her. College. College is the last time she did this. She doesn't have time to date or have sex or have fun at all. Except for that…_No. Don't think about him right now. _In the back of her mind, she knows she should've told her boss that her target had been terminated. But, none of that seems to matter as she reaches her pleasure, courtesy of Blaine. "Yes…." He hisses as he fills the condom.

v

Rachel has _never_ had sex like that before. What kind of guy could go four times? She is exhausted and deliciously sore. She thought that after the second time, where he had bent her over the counter and successfully brought her to five orgasms, that he was done. But, nope.

But she has fears. Is this a one-night stand? She really hopes not. His one arm is wrapped around her middle, his head on her chest, and his other hand on her breast. They hadn't fallen asleep like this. He had to like her, right? _Or he was just cold, Berry._ She reminds herself, rudely. _Oh, shit! Work! _She remembers and hops up, careful not to wake Blaine. Her bra and panties are missing, but she finds her dress and slides into it. She creeps out of his bedroom and closes the door, silently. She moves back to her purse and picks up her phone. Fuck, nine missed calls. Rachel quickly calls her boss back.

"Berry, where in God's name have you been?" He grumbles, impatiently.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've was overtaken by events. I'm fine."

"You know I can track your phone, right? I know that you're in the apartment of Blaine Anderson and that he's twenty-five years old and went to high school in the same area as you. Catching up, were you?" _God fucking dammit. _

"Sir, it's not-"

"Christ, I knew letting a little girl in the agency was a terrible fucking idea."

"Look, Bazarov's dead. It's fine, I've-"

"No. Bazarov is in the hospital in critical condition. It's seems that the doctors found a little chip inside of his stomach." What? How the hell did that happen?

"Sir, the chip disintegrates." She tries to explain.

"Not in alcohol it fucking doesn't, you little cunt." _Oh, God._ He always curses at her, but never like this.

"I'm sorry, I'll go right to the hospital with a-"

"It's too late. I've got one of the real agents on it. You're suspended; Berry, without pay, while I think about if you even have a future here at the C.I.A.

"No, please, sir. This is my life. I don't have anything else I can do. What am I supposed to do?" She pleads. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _

"I don't give a fuck. Go do some girly shit. That's the only reason you were hired, you know. You have a pretty face, or excuse me, a nice rack." She can't stop the tears that start falling, her throat seizes up as she tries to reply. She has nothing if he fires her.

"Please, sir. I need this job." Oh, crap. He's going to know she's crying.

"Oh, you're _crying._" He mocks her. "_Please, sir, please, sir, don't fire me._ You're pathetic. You're weak. And you're done here. Matthews is at the hospital now taking care of Bazarov, he'll be around to collect your badge and gun. I'll have someone bring your belongings from the agency issued apartment to your fuck buddy's place."

"My apartment!" She squeaks. "You can't fucking take that! Where am I supposed to live?" He hangs up, abruptly and she gasps for the air that she lost. She hasn't cried like this since fucking high school. She turns for the bathroom when she sees Blaine in the doorway.

"Rach…" He approaches her, cautiously, like a wounded animal.

"How much did you hear?" She croaks.

"Enough to know that your boss is a dick." He glides towards her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry, baby." She wraps her arms around his tall frame and squeezes, the tears still falling from her eyes.

"I…I don't have any friends…or-or…" She continues to sob into his chest. Blaine runs his palm up and down her back in soothing strokes.

"Hush, you're going to be fine. You'll stay with me." He holds her head against his sternum.

"I don't want to be a burden, Blaine." She tries to pull away from his embrace. His arms just tighten around her.

"Rachel, please. You said it yourself, you have nowhere to go." He drops his head and places a kiss on her hair. The sudden knocking on the door surprises them both. Before Rachel could even think how to respond, the door is kicked in. "What the-"

"Rachel Berry." Matthews and Conner walk in the room, like they own the place. _Shit._ This is going to be a hard one to explain. But, before she can, two fucking glocks are pointed right at her. "Captain sent us to get rid of you. You can't get fired, Berry. You either die or you're kicked off. And when you're kicked off…"

"There can't be any loose ends." Matthews finishes his sentence.

"Rach…" Blaine looks at her.

"Get in the bedroom." She tells him.

"I'm not leaving you out here. I'll call the police."

"You don't know who she is?" Conner laughs.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." She takes advantage of both of the agent's amused reactions and grabs the gun from Conner's hands, aiming it right between his eyes, and pulling the trigger.

"Stupid bitch!" Matthews cries and shoots in her direction. She's quicker than the other agents, though. She's about to go after him when Blaine tackles him to the ground. She doesn't stop to reprimand him, only wrestles the gun from his fingers and shoots the agent. One to the head, two to the heart.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind, Blaine?!" She screams. "You could've been killed!"

"What the fuck, Rachel?! Why are they trying to kill you? Agents? I thought you said you were a head-hunter!"

"We've got to go. I'll explain in the car." She grabs her purse and tugs on his arm.

"No fucking offense, but I don't really want to go anywhere with you if this is what I'm going to look forward to."

"Look, Blaine. I don't want you near danger anymore than you want to be near it, but the reality is, you're now in danger. Now that Conner and Matthews can't report back to my boss, they'll send more agents and they'll be after you, too. So now you're in danger and I need to protect you. So move your ass and let's go." She is in no nonsense mode. And to be honest, she is scared. She can't go to any safe house because she's ex C.I.A. Is there a bounty on her head? Is _everyone_ trying to kill her. "We can't trust anyone right now." He finally lets her lead him out of the apartment and to the elevator.

v

There is complete silence when they get into his car. Rachel is driving back to her apartment to get her guns and ammo.

"So…is this the part where you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, as you know, after graduation I went to Marymount Manhattan as a double major in English Literature and Musical Theatre." She smiles, wistfully, remembering how much she loved performing. "During my sophomore year, my parents died in a car accident." She swallows, trying to keep a straight face. "I had no way to pay for my last two years of schooling and that's when the C.I.A. came to me. I had taken a few forensics classes and scored the highest in my class by far. They wanted kids who….who had nobody else. They paid for my last two years of schooling and I went on small missions. When I graduated, I became a full agent. Last night, I was supposed to kill Viktor Bazarov, a Russian terrorist. Little to my knowledge, he didn't actually die. I didn't report that I had fulfilled my task to my boss because…." She flushes, remembering their tryst. "Well, you know why. And, he called this morning and you know, fired me. And I guess, you can't leave the C.I.A without being in a body bag." He stays quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, shit." Blaine mutters.

"Indeed." She rolls her eyes at him. She's not irritated with him, but she's trying to stay strong and clear-minded.

v

As they pull up in front of her apartment complex, she gets out of the car and he follows her.

"This apartment complex is full of agents. We need to be careful." She whispers to him as they head up the elevator. "Here," Rachel hands Blaine Conner's gun.

"What am I supposed to-"

"Shoot it at someone if you need to." She smirks. "I just want you to be as safe as you can now that I dragged you into this." Rachel pulls Matthews' gun out of her purse as the elevator door opens to her apartment.

"Wow, this place is-"

"Shh!" She hushes him. "There could be agents in here. Just," She gets in front of him, grabs one of his arms, and puts his hand on her hip.

"Look, I'm all for exhibitionism, but now might not be the right time." He snorts. Despite the situation, her mood lifts. Only he can do that.

"Matthews and Conner were most likely bugged, so headquarters knows that I have someone with me. And Captain Nolen might have lied and said you were an ex agent or something of that nature. Any well-trained agent knows that you have to divide and conquer. They are going to try and separate us and we can't let that happen. They will _kill_ you. And….and _I _can't let that happen." She whispers the last sentence, hoping he didn't hear. His arm moves around her waist and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

They move slow and as one mass. Blaine's hand that is holding the gun is shaking. Every shadow is an assassin and every sound is their impending murder.

"Alright, I keep my shit up here. I'd go and get the ladder, but I don't want to linger anymore than I have to. Can I-?" He doesn't let her finish, just crouches down, helps her get her legs around his shoulders, and stands up. She opens the decoy air vent and grabs the huge duffel bag full of weapons, ammo, clothes, and two million in cash. They will be fine. She can figure this out.

"Rach…" Blaine warns from underneath her.

"Give me two seconds. This bag is heavy." She dismounts from his shoulders, gracefully and comes face to face with Agent Gonzales. She is the only other female agent in the C.I.A assassin ring. She's six foot two with gigantic biceps. Rachel is strong, but she's sure that this woman could kill her just by touching her. Gonzales has a gun pointed straight at Blaine's head.

"Rachel." She spits. "Heard you got fired for shacking up with some GQ model…" She looks over Blaine, appraisingly. "But, you'd think that you would've gone for someone a little less scrawny." _Oh, hell no. She did not just check him out then insult him._ Rachel lunges for her without even thinking to pull out her own gun. She kicks the gun out of Gonzales' hands and manages to tackle her to the ground. The bigger agent easily flips them over so that she is on top of Rachel. A thin wire is pulled out of her vest and as Rachel tries to fight her off, she gets the wire around her neck and pulls the ends. _Jesus Christ._ She can't breathe. She can feel the wire cutting into her neck. _Oh, shit._ She can taste blood. That can't be fucking good. A loud bang sounds and the wire loosens. The full weight of Adriana Gonzales is on her. Dead weight. Rachel pushes her off and stands up, quickly coughing, wheezing, and gripping her throat. Blaine stands there with the gun she gave him, his eyes wide, and his mouth open.

"Holy shit, Rach." He drops the gun and runs to her, holding her up as she tries to gain her breath back. "What should I do?" He asks, panicking.

"It's….fine…just….give me….a minute." She recovers faster than she thought. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He mutters.

"Alright," She stops to cough. "We've got to go. Now." Rachel grabs the duffel bag and heads to a motel.

v

"So why are we driving my car again?" Blaine asks her as she tries to change in the back. "And why are you changing?"

"My car was CIA issued and has GPS." She explains as she drags her dress up over her head, remembering that she has no undergarments on. "I'm changing because it's hard to defend yourself in a dress that barely covers your junk." She's thrilled to see underwear in her bag. Rachel looks up to the rearview mirror to meet Blaine's gaze. "Keep your eyes on the road for Christ's sake! You've seen all this!" She laughs. Rachel is lucky to have Blaine with her right now. She struggles to put on a pair of black leggings, a tight gray shirt, and some of her more comfortable boots. Her hair gets pulled into a braid and she climbs over the console to the seat next to him.

"We've been driving for almost two hours, Rach? Where the hell are we going?"

"This motel." She points to the turn and smirks. Blaine chuckles and pulls into the parking lot.

v

"This is a hundred dollar bill?" The pimply delivery boy says as she hands him money to pay for the pizza and beer she ordered.

"Do you have change or not?" She snaps. He quickly hands her the seventy dollars in change and leaves, hastily.

"Come on, Rach. Let's get drunk." Blaine takes the six-pack of beer from her. "You look like you haven't had a drink in years."

"I haven't, more CIA rules." She eats a slice of pizza in about four bites.

"Hungry?" He laughs at her.

"Very." She playfully glares at him. "We should be safe here for a while."

"Great." He mumbles.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry you got dragged into all of this shit and I would love to let you leave so you don't have to be around me, but I'm so afraid that they will kill you. You're…you're the only person who has been kind to me since I joined the agency."

"I don't want to leave you." He cups her cheek and places a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. "What made the CIA so bad? I mean, besides the killing people part?" She takes a huge breath. Rachel is so ready to come clean about all the awful things that happened to her.

"Well, they recruited me because I didn't have anyone else. Being a hit man is a lonely life in itself, but the other agents, they got along. I don't know why, but no one every really wanted to talk to me. Even my captain was a complete jackass to me. I don't think they took me seriously." Blaine threads his fingers through hers and nods, encouraging her to continue. "About a year ago, the captain decided that we needed to be working in pairs. So we all were assigned partners. Agent Kocur. He was a little older than me. He had been in the agency since he was eighteen so he had more experience than myself." She shudders, thinking about him. "Um, so we were at the Captain's forty-sixth birthday party. And Kocur asked me to come home with him. He said we could have a lot of fun. I wasn't attracted to him, plus I didn't want to date any of my co-workers because if it ended badly, I could get fired. I politely told him no…" She swallows and tightens her grip on Blaine's hand, holding back tears. "Things started to get fuzzy at the party. I wasn't sure why because I wasn't drinking, no one was drinking. I remember all the agents laughing at me, saying how I was drunk and what an embarrassment I was to the agency. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up on this table. It was cold and I could tell that I was naked. My legs were spread and I couldn't move them. My arms were tied above my head." She sneaks a glance at Blaine, his jaw is clenched tight. "There was this ball gag thing in my mouth. Then I saw Kocur." She sobs, slightly, recalling everything that happened that night. "He used…objects…beer bottles, types of sex toys, his fist…" She bits her lip to silence a cry that needs to come out. "He put himself _everywhere_, in my mouth, in my…" She can't bring herself to say anymore. "I had never done that before and there was a lot of blood. When he finally let me go, I just went home. I wanted to shower, but I didn't know if I should or if I even wanted to go to the doctor." She becomes conscious of the steady flow of tears down her face. "I had to go, eventually. I wouldn't stop bleeding. He tore me up really bad. He shoved one of the bottles so deep it…it went through my uterus and…I can never have children." She takes her hand back from his and buries her face in both of them. Rachel feels his arms come around her body. "I couldn't talk to detectives. I mean, I was CIA. I had to talk to the CIA's IAB. They told me to _ignore _him. I was so mad. I wanted to kill him, but I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't afraid so I stayed in the CIA." She stops holding it back. Loud sobs racked her through her body, causing her to shake. Before today she hadn't cried in years now it seems it's all she can do. Blaine rocks her and squeezes her in his arms.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me before we-" He sighs. "I would've been more gentle."

"I didn't need gentle when I had you. I wanted all of you. I never stopped wanting you, Blaine. Please, don't leave me." She throws her arms around his neck. "You can't…I love-" She stops herself as soon as the words start to come out. But, she's screwed. She can tell that he's stopped breathing. So she continues. "I love you. I've loved you since I was fifteen years old." His hand continues to stroke her back and she's not sure if he's going to respond or not. "Blaine?" She asks. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out…just…let's forget-"

"No. I don't want to forget that. I'm not leaving you because I love you, too." She feels him smile into her neck and her tears of sadness turn to tears of joy. _Someone loves her. He loves her. _Rachel is vaguely aware of him undoing her braid and running his fingers through her pulls away from him and looks into his eyes. They have always entranced her. His eyes are a light green, but sometimes had this hazel color to them. "Kiss me, Rachel." She doesn't need to be told twice, but she's still nervous. She hasn't kissed anyone in years. Even last night, he had initiated all of their kisses. Her hand shyly sneaks behinds his neck and she presses her lips to his. It feels different than it did the previous night. Rachel can tell how much he cares, how important she is to him just by the way his mouth is moving against hers. Their tongues entangle and she freely gives him control. Rachel loves the feeling of somebody taking care of her. He lays her down and situates himself on top of her, one leg in between hers. Blaine rubs his knee against her core.

"Oh, my God…" She pants. "Please, Blaine."

"Oh, no, baby. We need to go slow." He whispers. "You need to know how much you mean to me." His breath skates over her jaw as he peppers kisses all over her face and neck. "We're going to make love." _Yep, he's definitely trying to kill her. _Blaine looks down at her chest and grins.

"What?" She wonders, out loud.

"I can see through your shirt. You're not wearing a bra, are you?" Rachel lifts her arms above her head and lets him take her shirt off. Her nipples harden even further under his gaze. "You're so fucking beautiful, Rachel." He whispers as he presses a soft kiss to each of her breasts. "So beautiful." He murmurs. "So perfect." He cups her breast, lightly, brings his mouth to her nipple, and suckles. Rachel shivers under his touch. Blaine rolls the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

"Blaine…" She whimpers. "Please…" Rachel can't even find it pathetic that she's begging. She needs him. "Let me make you feel good, too." He raises one eyebrow and she grins, cheekily. He lets her push him onto his back. Her fingers work, deftly, on the buttons of his shirt. His chest is soon exposed and she runs her nails down his sternum, causing his breath to hitch. She loves that she can affect him like this, that she can cause his heart to beat faster in his flawlessly sculpted chest. Her eyes are drawn to the line of hair leading to his belt. Before she can tell herself to go slow, she's undoing his belt, unzipping the fly, and pulling his jeans down at breakneck speed. He gasps, at her audacity, she believes. His erection springs up and she can't help, but giggle.

"Should you be laughing at a time like this, Miss Berry?" Blaine raises himself onto his elbows to watch the little brunette.

"It just looks really good." She says, huskily. Rachel grasps his member at the base and he falls back to the bed, groaning. Her hand fists and squeezes him. "Is this okay?" She asks, suddenly concerned for his comfort.

"Yes, please, Rach." _Wow, him begging her. That's sexy. _Confidence stricken, she leans down and runs her tongue up along a pulsing vein. Her mouth closes around his tip, sucking, lightly. She swallows and relaxes her throat until she can't go any further. "Shit…yes…." Blaine gathers her hair into a makeshift ponytail, holding it back. She pushes further down until the tip of her nose is touching skin. "Jesus fuck, you're amazing…" Rachel looks up at him and meets his gaze, his dark, sexy, intense gaze. She returns her attention to her task, now using her hands as well and increasing her pace. Rachel wants to feel him come in her mouth. "Rachel!" He cries out. His hot come shoots into her mouth and she greedily swallows all of it.

"I've…I've never done that before. I mean, willingly." She stifles the thought. "I liked it. A lot. Did you like it?" She asks, desperate for his approval.

"I loved it, baby. You're a natural." He chuckles, but she knows his words are sincere. "Now, lay back." She obeys, lying on her back with her head on one of the pillows. Blaine places his hands on the insides of her thighs and pushes. Rachel blushes with embarrassment. _He is staring right at her pussy!_ "Rachel, don't you dare be ashamed. You are literally the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." _Oh, my God. _"I could stare at any part of you all day. Now, let me ask you….has this ever been done to you before?" He lowers himself so his face is level with the apex of her thighs. "Well, Rachel?" Blaine sucks on her hipbone, causing her to whine and squirm.

"N-no. Never." Rachel pants. "Please, Blaine…I want you to."

"Well, then, you've got it, baby." He licks a firm stroke up her folds. She gasps in surprise. _That feels amazing. _"More?" He smirks up at her. She glares and fists her hands in his hair, pushing his head where she needs it most. Blaine complies, flicking his tongue in a strategic pattern that she can't help, but pick up on. He sucks her clit into his mouth and her hips shoot up towards the ceiling.

"Yes! Oh, my God! Please!" She wails. He shifts and she feels his tongue poking at her opening. "Shit, yes!" He takes it as an open invitation, moving his tongue inside of her. His middle finger replaces his tongue as it spears her while he goes back to sucking and licking. "More!" She pleads and feels him push another finger into her. "I'm gonna come! Please, don't stop!" She calls out.

"Yes, baby, that's it. Come for me. Come all over my fingers." He growls. His words tip her over the edge as she grips his hair for dear life. Rachel is vaguely aware of his lasting tongue, cleaning her up. His lips are glistening with evidence of her arousal and it's just the sexiest thing she's ever seen. She kneels up to him and pulls his face down to kiss him again. She can taste a bittersweet flavor on his tongue and wonders if it is her. "Fuck, you taste good." He groans. Swiftly, he sits up and brings her to straddle him. _He's already hard again. _Blaine lifts her and slowly fills her. "Don't move, just feel it. Feel how deep I am inside of you." He whispers against her lips. Rachel feels him ease out of her and then suddenly snap his hips upwards.

"Fuck!" She cries out, resting her forehead against his. They begin a slow rhythm of pushing and pulling that has them both falling over the edge in minutes.

"Open your eyes, Rachel. I want to see your eyes when you come." She does as he tells her and comes instantly, the look in his eyes responsible for her detonation. He sucks her lower lip into his mouth and moans as he comes, too.

§

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._ Blaine can't believe how much Rachel has gotten to him. He's never come that fast before. She's a goddess. He turns to tell her that he loves her to find that she is asleep. _She's adorable._ There is a pink blush covering her cheekbones and her chest. She's fallen asleep, completely exposed to him so he takes the time to admire her tiny body again. Blaine picks up one of her hands and places a kiss on her palm. Her chest is moving slowly up and down. The only thing marring her is the way her jaw is tightly clenched. _She's broken._ He thinks to himself, sadly. That Kocur son of a bitch broke her. The C.I.A. broke her. Blaine lies back onto the bed and Rachel wraps her limbs around him. He grins like a child because of this. Guilt hits him like a train. If he wasn't such a douche in high school, she wouldn't be in this situation. If he had just admitted how in love he was with her when they were younger, she wouldn't have been alone when her parents died, she would've been with him. She could've achieved her dreams. He remembers how much she loved to sing. One time, during his freshmen year of college, he came home for spring break while Rachel was staying with his sister for a few nights. Sometime in the afternoon, his parents and sister were all out of the house and she played the piano in his living room and sang. It was so beautiful, he just sat there with his mouth wide open and watched her. Blaine was afraid that if he said something, she'd get shy and stop. She still doesn't know he watched her play for over an hour. Now, look at him. Here they lie, together, naked, after perfect, mind-blowing sex.

They'd been asleep for a while when a scream wakes Blaine up. He sees Rachel, tears streaming down her cheeks, sweat coating her all over, and her body writhing in pain. _Is she having a nightmare? _He sits up and starts to shake her shoulders.

"Rachel! It's Blaine! You're safe. I'm here, you're safe." Her eyes open and his heart breaks. There's so much fear. Her lip is quivering and tears are still falling. "What happened? Are you okay?" He wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

"I have nightmares. My therapist says they're flashbacks from…Kocur." _That fucking bastard. _She buries her head in his chest and tries to get them both under the covers. He lets her and strokes her back as she continues talking. "I-I-I'm sorry, Blaine. You don't need this."

"Rachel, please. You've been through so much. Just let me take care of you tonight." He sneaks a glance at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 10:30. Sleep. I won't let go of you. We're safe for now." He doesn't know if that's true or not, but his priority is to get her to relax and it works. Blaine kisses her hairline four times before he's sure she's asleep again and drifts off into a troubled sleep.

Blaine stretches awake and realizes Rachel is not in bed with him. He sits up, quickly and frantically looks around the room.

"Blaine, calm down." He hears from the bathroom. "Here." She hands him a cup of coffee and he takes a sip.

"You know how I like my coffee?" He asks, sincerely. It tastes perfect.

"I just assumed you were a no milk, two sugars kind of guy." She giggles. Rach's already dressed. Her hair is braided down her back and it looks as though, somehow, she has touched up her makeup.

"You look pretty." He says without thinking and that beautiful blush returns to her cheeks.

"You look better." She challenges, taking the cup out of his hands and placing it on the table. Rachel tackles him in a hug and he can't help but burst into laughs. He likes her like this. She's acting her age. They finally stop wrestling when she pins his arms to the bed. "You're weak, Blaine Anderson." She teases him.

"You're professionally trained, Rachel Berry." He rebuts. _She's cute._ He thinks to himself. "What are we doing today?" He asks, casually, as she releases his hands and lets him sit up. He leans against the headboard, but she doesn't move from her place on top of him.

"While you were asleep, I was going through the C.I.A handbook that was in my go-bag. There's a section on what to do if dismissed because of an error in the line of duty. It reads that I need to turn in my badge, service weapon, and get my name removed from the database, you know, have my fingerprints unlocked and all this other shit. And in the fine print, it says 'if attacked by a former co-worker, alert Harris Frazier right away. Apparently, this kind of thing happens. I called him. He brought in my boss this morning for questioning and is collecting the remains of my ex-colleagues from your apartment and mine. Some of my old team is still out there, though. We've got to get to headquarters." Although, what she's saying is serious, she's nuzzles his chin and seems relaxed.

"This is good news, right? We'll be safe? You'll be free?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah…" She murmurs, distractedly.

"But?"

"What happens when we're not running for our lives? Will you still want me?" She looks up at him with the saddest, most insecure frown etched across her delicate features. "I don't want you to leave, but…but, I'll be unemployed. I don't even know what I'll do."

"I will _always_ want you. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. And as for your living arrangements…" He trails off and grins. "Rach, I know we haven't been dating that long." He laughs and she giggles. "Move in with me. Be with me. Please." Blaine takes her hand and kisses each of her knuckles, lightly.

"Blaine…" Her voice waivers. "I don't want to be beholden to you. What if you decide that you don't like me anymore? Where does that leave me? Homeless and with a shattered heart."

"No. No, baby, please don't say that." He hugs her to his chest. "You'll get a job. I'll help you look. You don't have to depend on me, but please, let me take care of you. I know we can get you back on you feet. You're strong, you're smart, and you do have a college education. We can do this. _You_ can do this." Blaine can feel her smile into his neck.

"Thank you, Blaine. If it wasn't for you…" She pulls away from him and he reluctantly lets her go. "Let's get a move on, then!"

A four-hour car ride later, Rachel tells him that they are approaching C.I.A headquarters.

"Just stick by me and it'll be okay." She holds onto his hand, tightly.

"Agent Berry." A deep voice sounds from behind them. Rachel and Blaine turn around. The voice came from a young man. He can't be over twenty-five. His blonde hair is styled and his face is clean shaven. His icy blue eyes gaze at Rach. _Back off._ Blaine thinks to himself. _She's mine._ The man seems to recognize the possessive glare in Blaine's eyes. Blaine looks over at Rach. She looks absolutely terrified. _Who is this?_

"Agent Kocur." _Holy shit._ Blaine clenches his fists to avoid ripping the guy's head off. Besides, he could probably kill him.

"I heard about the trouble you got in. You're doing okay?" He asks. But, Blaine can tell he's not concerned at all. Before, Blaine can even register it; Kocur pulls out a gun and shoots it right into Rach's neck. He catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Rach!"

"Relax. It's just a dart gun." Kocur laughs. Blaine looks up to him, to see the gun right in his face. "Now, pick her up and follow me."

§

Rachel wakes up and is immediately hit with a familiar feeling. Her hands are tied above her head, her legs are tied spread eagle, and she's sitting on some sort of bar stool. She has no clothes on and recognizes her surrounding. Kocur's got them. _Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's Blaine? _Rachel looks around and sees him, unconscious in the corner. His mouth is covered with duct tape and his hands are tied behind his back. She looks closely and sees his chest moving up and down. _He's alive. Oh, thank God._ She's got to get Kocur in here. Give him what he wants so he lets Blaine go. So she screams. Loud. It's such a release. She hasn't screeched like this since high school. _It feels good. _Kocur appears in the doorway.

"Oh, Rachel, it's been too long." Kocur comes closer to her. _You can do this. You can do this. You are strong. _She repeats over and over in her head. He runs his fingers down her face and she fights off a gag. "Nice boyfriend you've got yourself." He smirks in Blaine's direction. "You want to keep him safe, right?" He looks, expectantly at her. Rachel nods. "Good girl." He smoothed her hair back. "This little body is even sexier than I remember." Tears start to fall, unbidden, from Rach's face. "I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen." He brings his hand down to rub her sex. He's rough and it hurts. "First, I'm going to have my fun with you. Remind you of the last time we were together." He slides his finger inside of her. "Then, I'm going to kill you."

§

_What the hell is he going to do? _Blaine panics as he watches Kocur with Rach. He's touching her and threatening her. Blaine is trying to get his legs to work, but he can hardly open his eyes. _Come on, Anderson. This girl has been through hell. Save her._ He spits and wets his lips until the duct tape peels off of his mouth. Blaine uses all of his strength to get to his feet. Kocur doesn't notice. Now, what? He looks around the room. There's no way to escape without Kocur noticing him. But, looking at the man closer, Blaine notices a gun sticking out of his belt. If he can distract Kocur long enough, maybe…

"Hey!"

It didn't happen in slow motion like all the movies and books made it appear. Blaine heard the loud bang and it seemed to echo in his mind until he fell to the ground and felt the intense pain in his shoulder.

"Blaine!" It hurt. It hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't kill him and Kocur knew that. He opens his eyes to see Rachel struggling against her restraints.

"He'll be fine, Berry. Just make sure your idiot lover knows to not cross me again." Kocur runs the gun down Rach's face and it makes Blaine cringe. "You attempt something like that again, I'll kill her. And then, I'll kill your sister. Jennifer, right?" _Holy fucking shit, he knows his sister's name. _Blaine doesn't know what to do. So he sits there. "Smart kid." He turns his attention back to Rach. "You want a beer, Rachel?" He chuckles, sinisterly, grabbing an empty beer bottle from a nearby counter. "You know what I can do with this, right?" Blaine can't help her. She'll die if he does. And so will his sister.

"Please…stop." Blaine sobs. "I'll do anything, don't hurt her." This doesn't even faze the agent.

"Talk to me, Rach. Tell me how worthless you are." He slaps her across the face.

"I'm worthless." She whispers.

"Fucking louder! Say what a worthless piece of shit you are!" He grips her throat.

"I'm a worthless piece of shit." She says louder, but with no emotion. Blaine wonders if she has shut down.

"He doesn't care about you, does he? He just wants what everyone else wants." Kocur slaps her right on the apex of her thighs, causing Rachel to jump.

"Rach, that's not-" Blaine tries.

"One more word and I shoot her! You know it, Rachel. No one has ever loved you." Blaine looked into her eyes and could see her starting to believe him. _No, Rach. No. I love you. _He thought. "You have nothing to live for." _What is he doing? _

"….nothing to live for." She repeats, dazed. He holds the gun to her head. _NO! _Kocur reaches and unties one of her hands.

"So do it, Rachel. Pull the trigger." _Oh, my God. _"If you do, I'll let him go. Pull the trigger. End the misery, Rachel." Blaine has no idea what he should do. He's lost a lot of blood and things are starting to get fuzzy. "No one will care. He doesn't love you."

"He doesn't love me." She whimpered. Blaine looked at her and tried to make her realize that he loves her more than anything. He's always loved her. "No one does."

"That's right. And what good will you do on this earth if no one cares about you? Do it. End it." Rachel looked at Kocur's gun, pressed against her, right under her chin. She put her hand on the gun. _NO. STOP. STOP. PLEASE. DON'T. _ "Don't you think about speaking right now." He snarls in the man's direction. Rachel looks straight into his eyes. He can't stop the tears and the sobs.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson." He hears another bang and every will he has to survive evaporates.

Blaine can feel a dull ache in his right shoulder along with an overwhelming need to use the bathroom. He opens his eyes and immediately knows he is not dead, but in a hospital. _What's the point, though? She's gone._ He tries to sit up.

"Blaine!" He looks to his left and sees Jennifer.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" He asks. _Whoa, is that my voice? _He ponders.

"You were shot. The hospital called me."

"How did they find me? Did he let me go? Did they catch that son of a bitch?" He gets angry and attempts to sit up again.

"Blaine, stop! You're in pain. I don't know anything. The doctors won't tell me and there's a bunch of guys in suits, guarding your room. _CIA? _ There's a knock on the door. Jennifer walks over the open it.

"How did you-" Blaine can't see who she's talking to and he can't hear the other person's soft voice. But, the doors eventually closes and he hears footsteps coming closer to his bed. He sees a huge amount of flowers, blocking a face from his view. The figure puts them down and Blaine gasps.

"Rach?" He whispers.

"I'm here." She says, tears pooling in her eyes.

"But….how?" _She's here. She's alive. _

"When I went to 'shoot myself', I turned the gun on Kocur and fired. He wasn't expecting it."

"Is he…?"

"He's dead. Everything's fine. I'm completely out of the CIA. They offered me my old boss' position, but I need to get out." He's so happy to hear her say that. "I'm so sorry about your shoulder, Blaine. I'm sorry, I brought this on you." She cries.

"Don't think like that. I'm okay. It's not your fault."

"You saved me, Blaine." She says, quietly.

"Don't you think it's the other way around." He chuckles, slightly.

"No. I was going to do it. I was going to pull the trigger and kill myself, but…when I told you I loved you, you looked at me and….and the look….it….I knew that you loved me. And I knew I had to do something. I had to survive so we could love each other. Because, I do. I love you so much and I'm so happy you're here and I'm here."

§

"Blaine!" Rachel yells as she runs through the front door. He runs out from their bedroom and greets her with a kiss. "Guess what!" She shouts.

"Is it something about that callback you had today?" He asks, excitedly.

"I got it! In just 4 months, I will be the Leading Player in _Pippin_!" She's so excited and she loves how excited Blaine is. He picks her up and spins her around and around the apartment, sprinkling her face with kisses the entire time.

"I knew you could it. I just knew it." He hugs her, tightly.

"And, there's more good news."

"What other good news could compare to this?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Due to the show's popularity and another small show wanting to move into the Music Box, _Pippin_ will be moving to the Nederlander Theatre!" She grins.

"Oh, my god! Rach!" He kisses her, deeply, just thinking about all the time they get to spend together now.

God, it's been a good six months. Rachel has fans now, actual people who come to the show to see her. It's all so surreal. So, here she stands, ready to bow with the entire cast after the individual ones, when the lights go off. It's pitch black and no one can see anything. She hopes Blaine is alright.

"Sorry, everyone. Just having some technical difficulties." Rachel hears the sound guy's voice across the whole theater. "Everyone just stay still." A few moments later, the lights come back on.

And right in front of her is Blaine, on one knee, with a ring between his fingers.


End file.
